Broken Shards of Glass
by omgmichele
Summary: Rachel Berry is a loser. No doubt about it. She despises high school. It's not worth it. She feels she isn't worth it. Rachel has had enough of the bullying, the heartbreak, the unfaithful love. Nothing with ever be enough. Apart from one thing. Death. And everyone will see it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I've had a long period of writer's block and lots and lots of homework from school, so I'm incredibly sorry for not writing. This is a new idea for me which speaks of Rachel's past leading up to a disturbing event that will happen. I'm hoping to make this a multi-chapter book with drama and angst so please review and let me know if I should continue because I want to write for you guys, as well as myself.**

 **If anyone is struggling with suicidal thoughts or self harm, I'm always here to talk and remember, everyone is loved. No matter who you are, you. Are. Loved. Life is precious and deserves to be lived to the full so I'm always here to talk. Thanks xoxo**

 **Hope you like it! Please R &R!**

* * *

Rachel Barbara Berry. That name just makes anyone and everyone shudder. The name that no one cares about. She has no friends, she sits alone at lunch, she is bullied by the jocks, the Cheerios and wears clothes that make her seem like a toddler and grandmother at the same time. Rachel never chose this life, she expected to be a perfect, popular girl, where people loved her, she had friends and wasn't bullied. But then again, nothing really ever goes to plan. For Rachel, there was only one thing that would go to plan. Suicide.

glee

Big nose.

Not like Quinn's petite nose.

Lank, lifeless hair.

Not like Tina's long, soft locks.

No big assets, just a thin figure.

Not like Santana's figure, complete with assets that would please anyone.

She didn't have any talents.

Not like Mercedes's powerful, breathtaking voice, nor did she have Brittany's flawless dancing abilities.

When was she ever going to get anything right? Even when she dressed in sweatpants and a simple black hoodie, she was criticised. A swap from the reindeer sweaters and short plaid skirts to simple clothing that made Rachel a little more tolerable would go unnoticed by many but was not to be unnoticed by Santana, the school's popular 'whore' and Quinn, the 'not so celibate' head cheerleader.

glee

Rachel trudges slowly to her locker in the school's corridor on a crisp Tuesday morning. She hoped not to be confronted by Santana or Quinn, or anyone for that matter. Yet she felt a strong hand push her into a locker stand, followed by a feminine voice.

"Hey Freak! The hoodie? Oh wait, did you manage to burn those horrific sweaters?" Santana snidely remarked, while pointing at Rachel's cowering figure. Rachel just looks at Santana's feet, trying to avoid her sneering eyes but notices something in her hand.

"You going to speak or what?," Santana states, snorting at Rachel's ever so quiet presence. "Oi, I'm talking to you. Look at me," Rachel gradually looks up at Santana and notices a jumbo slushie in her tight grasp. She internally gasps and braces for the impact but comes none. Rachel opened her eyes and saw that the jumbo slushie cup was empty, dregs sliding into the cup. Her eyes widened as she felt slushie slide down from the top of her head to her forehead, narrowly escaping her eyes. Mustering up any strength she had, Rachel squinted, only to see gaggles of people sniggering, pointing and whispering. By now, the slushie had so far as soaked her hair and was leaving an icy trail down from her neck and was drenching her hoodie, the only clothes she was sporting today. Showing no signs of emotion, Rachel quickly walked to a bathroom, while slushie left icy paths on her skin and covered her eyes. Even temporarily blind, Rachel was able to walk to a bathroom, having memorised the whole route after being slushied many times.

* * *

Scolding water hit Rachel's numbing skin. Drip. Drip. Drip. A second goes by. Why? What had Rachel done that made her the school joke? A class clown, but not the conventional type. The type that scares you, haunts you. The type that disgusts you. The type that makes you feel like you want it to die, to never come back. Well, guess what? Rachel will prove them right. This is the day Rachel Barbara Berry commits suicide.

And everyone will see it.


	2. Chapter 2

Suicide.

It's a small, 7 letter word.

It means a lot though.

Death.

People throw these words around like it's nothing.

Like it doesn't matter who hears, who takes it to heart, they are just words.

But words have the power to destroy. Rachel Berry know this all too well.

* * *

The icy sludge stuck to her only clothing she brought today. She removed the black hoodie that smelt of the sickly sweet scent of popularity and power. Discarding of the hoodie and throwing it to the wet bathroom floor, Rachel turned on the tap, making sure the water was as hot and scorching as the anger that was pulsating in her blue veins. But no. She shouldn't retaliate. She couldn't. If she did, she would end up in the Principal's Office and her plan to commit suicide would be foiled. Anyway, she'd be dead by evening. The less she was noticed, the more chance she had about pulling it off. Clear water hit Rachel's face, dripping but burning. It was a soothing sensation, one of pain but fulfilment. But later, she would feel the best pain and fulfilment of her short life. Death. It is what she needed, like humans need water. A necessity in order to be alive. But Rachel didn't need to be alive, there was no point. Her voice was all she had, yet she was ridiculed for it. How could someone who believed to be talented and felt confident in everything, breakdown and just wither away to what was almost nothing. Almost.

After grabbing her hoodie off the wet, white tiled bathroom floor, she wiped her face with the soaked front and gave her limp hair a vigorous rub. A soft sigh escaped her lips, fading in the harsh air surrounding her. The black hoodie was then placed carefully on her sunken body. A glance in the misty mirror reflection was all she needed to see. Eyes that hold no sparkle; the strands of brunette hair that hung with a sense of fatigue; her thin frame. The blunt reality of life was too much.

A small, frail hand swung round with an beckoned force. Her hand wedded glass, and with a distinct shatter, the mirror fractured into a thousand, sharp pieces. The broken shards of glass fell to the floor, finding a home around Rachel's petite feet. As Rachel looked down, unable to comprehend what she had just done, she saw many faces. Deep set eyes looking back at her. Too much. She quickly shook her head, unwillingly trying not to cry. Why was she so unlovable? So unworthy? A raspy cough filled her lungs, taking over her body. She had no control.

Realising the bell had rung quite a long time ago for class, she hobbled out of the bathroom. Her shoes swept the hallway and heaving breaths filled the silence that entrapped the school. Not noticing where she was going, she ended up hobbling straight into a tall, well built person. A deep grunt was heard.

Finn Hudson.

* * *

 **Incredibly sorry about having major writer's block but I felt this needed to be done! And for anyone wondering, I prefer short chapters so I can build the story up in small bursts rather than elongating the chapter and droning on, so sorry for anyone who likes reading longer chapters. Quality, not quantity, as the saying goes!**

 **Thank you all for reading and my other story should be updated by the end of the week!**

 **For anyone who is good at guessing - please comment which phrase is my favourite in the chapter because I really love the sound of it haha x**


End file.
